


Howling with Delight

by Living_Trashbag



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Trashbag/pseuds/Living_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick in a fit of boredom drags Morty to an interplanetary house party as his +1 obedient dog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling with Delight

You know it started out as a joke.  
Rick who’d been tired of a bit of the hum-drum of the home life decided to drag his ever eager and faithful Morty along behind him on a bit of an outing

“Sho-OOUGh-opping spree” Rick called it.

Shopping spree is what you might call it, but it was not the kind of shopping that Morty had expected. He’d expected food at first, but the second Rick decided to take the ship and not the portal gun, it seemed like maybe Safeway wouldn’t be the stop they were gonna hit up. His stomach started to fill with butterflies and twist up with nerves the moment Rick muttered something about finally getting out of regulated airspace.

Where they finally landed was in the middle of nowhere, somewhere far enough away that there were hardly any stars in the inky-blackness. A small little asteroid that held a single shop. Morty thought for a moment that it might actually be another pawn shop. Pawn shop might have been a little less weird honestly. What it was, in all actually was a porn-shop. The building was innocuous from the outside but inside, inside it was a swimming pool of neon pink and red lights, the thick smell of plastic and silicone with a tinge of guilt.

You know, honestly, Morty couldn’t even feel surprised. Because yeah, why wouldn’t Rick drag his ass halfway across the universe to go pick out something lude? It wasn’t the weirdest thing the two of them have done in the past few years. For a moment Morty reflected on the frantic kiss shared after what seemed like the same ole rigmarole of Morty nearly dying and Rick bringing him back around. And if he’d have known somewhere in the back of his mind that it might devolve to midnight dildo runs…

Who could have known, but Morty sure felt like he should have.

“Yo! Halakorn! What up you big sweaty sack`a shit?!” Rick cheered at what looked like a bouncer’s bouncer. Eight foot tall, build like a barn with four beefy arms crossed along his chest. Four eyes tried to kill Rick with a glare,

“Sanchez, the last time you came around here. You fucked my daughter and left the next morning...” A deep voice echoed from the alien, the bass so heavy it thrummed in Morty’s chest.

“Yeah bu-uUUguh-ut lets be real Hal, who hasn’t fucked her.”

A silence passed in the room, it was tense and thick and it had Morty backing up a few steps towards the door because maybe this time around he’d beat Rick to the car. Rick on the other hand was leaning against the counter and grinning, those smug ass eyes just watching and waiting to see Halakorn’s reaction.

Slowly though that hardened death glare eased up and the monster of a- monster cracked a wide smile,

“Yeah I hope she gave you skeepsis”

“You wish. M-Morty get over here, le-lemme introduce you to Hal!”

It would figure that Rick made friends with someone like this. Big, hulking and intimidating. Morty, who’d already bailed to the door, still took a few minutes to finally make his way over to Rick. When he was standing before the beast, he nodded and offered a hand, which Hal ignored.

“Hi…”

“C’Cmon Mort he’s not the friggin’, pope. Jeez, he’s a greasy porn-store owner. I met Hal at a wicked good party I think, what, ten or so years ago? A-Anyhow he had this VR machine where you could fuck whatever you w-w-wanted. You co-oOU-ould just think of something and it’d be there, slippin’ your dick in like it was a g-g-g-lov-...Like a fucking sleeve Morty.”

“O-oh..” was really all Morty could respond with.

“Yeah they don’t come cheap. I-I’ve been trying to get Hal t-to sell me one for the past year and he’s being a frigid bitch about it.”

“No sale Sanchez. What brings you out here anyhow? You planning on giving the VR another spin or-“

“Nah nah, nothing like that. I’m gonna get my dog his gear finally.”

“Dog?” Morty and Hal almost asked at the same time. Rick just grinned and rubbed at Morty’s curls before shrugging cryptically.

“I got a party to kick it to and I wanna make sure my pup gets some socializing in...”

Morty just looked confused and Hal just look unamused. Rick’s face went from excited to bored in a few seconds before dragging Morty by a belt loop to one of the back walls.

“L-l-look Mo-OURo-orty, loook reeal hard at what’s in here. Y-you’re in mother fuckin` space dawg. There are lubes here that’ll…that’ll turn your asshole into a-a-a tingly rainbow. G-Go wander around and just live a little. Y-you’re twenty something, i-i-if you gotta ask what it does i-its probably something fu-ERUu-un”

And while Morty doubted the truth of that entire sentence, it didn’t take long for him to finally meander off and look at what was around him. The store was packed to the gills with various erotic things. There was a section of insertable toys (Morty assumed vaginal or anal but honestly they were in space and there were probably a lot of orifices he was not privy to.) Some of them looked pretty standard, some of them looked like a steering wheel with a different shaped knob at each end. Some vibrated so hard after Morty touched them, they flew right off the shelf and fell to the ground.

Liquids came in so many colors, thicknesses, smells and tastes on Earth, that the very idea of looking at ones in space left Morty feeling a little intimidated. Some of the ones here even looked to be actually alive and moving inside their containers. There was another that looked like a galaxy in a bottle, and still another that was bright orange and steamed even inside of the closed container.

The fleshlights (or again the equivalent to) were just as complex, some of them curling up and in like seashells, some of them with teeth and barbs on the inside. One of them snapped at Morty as he tried to put his finger inside. Morty stopped at a light blue one whose colors swirled when he poked it. It seemed to vibrate, but the same way someone’s muscles might after a long run… It smelled kinda nice and was warm to the touch-

“F-Fuck you Hal!” Rick snapped from behind Morty, which for obvious reason, make the poor kid jump and knock over a small display of insertable toys that scurried away as soon as they hit the floor. He hadn’t expected Rick to be so close behind. “Son of a bitch has been, YOU’VE BEEN TRYIN TO R-RE-REUGHH-PL.. COPY M-MY DICK SLIP EH?!”

A muted ‘Fuck you’ was the only return the two of them got.

“I-I-I have this invention I made a million years ago that’s a semi organi-EUCH-ic material. S’got all these little m-microorganisms in it Morty. They’re warm and-and vibrate to the touch and their movements contract and expand from just touching them. I-I made it Morty because b-because why not? Look that’s not the point, why I made it, look ok, the point is it - it’s not artificial, it doesn’t run of batteries or anything, it’s sustained off of uh… dead skin cells and organic material, meaning every time you blow your load, Morty. Every time you blow your load them little suckers last another three years at-at the least. Morty it’s a-a-a it’s a masturbator’s wet dream and this - THIS SACK OF SHIT!” Rick called back, rounding on Hal, only to once again get a shitty middle finger from the bored rival “Is trying to… Look.. y-you know what I’m bored now, put this on your head.”

What was handed to Morty was a pair of floppy ears with somewhat curly brown fur to match his hair. They looked about the right size for them, and had some sort of little sensor underneath all of that fur. They felt unbelievably realistic in Morty’s hands.

“A-Aw Jeeez Rick, I-I-I’m not too, I mean, this seems kinda weird to do with-“ Morty started, before Rick cu him off.

“It’s gonna get even weirder when I show you this then huh?” It was a rhetorical question. Before Morty could protest, Rick produced a tail to match. The traditional butt-plug shape at the end was replaced with something similar, but the tip was a little longer and had at the end a small bump. “W-We’re not leavin’ the store till I see you in these.”

Rick was not lying either. Morty tried to offer some counter argument about trying the merchandise before buying it, but Rick produced a receipt and well – he couldn’t really argue with that. Morty tried bring up the sanitary issues with trying it on- but Rick started to get agitated. In the end, Rick grabbed him by the arm and drug him into the dressing room. Another muted ‘Don’t breed in there’ coming from a growingly annoyed Hal.

“A-Aw jeez, Rick, c-c-c-‘mon I know, I-I-I-I know how to p-put one of these in ok?!” Which was a half-truth. Morty had used an anal toy before but they hadn’t had a tail attached and it certainly wasn’t as smooth or soft or flexible as this one was.

“O-Oh yeah Mooooorty? Why don’t you pro-oOUU-ove it huh?” Rick goaded before grabbing at Morty’s pants “Out of these, now, le-lets go. If I-I-I, if we’re late Morty, I-I’m gonna be pissed Morty..” a warning at best.

“W-With you erm.. i-in the-“

“What with me in the room Morty? F-For crying out loud, Christ Morty, y-y-you’ve had my dick down your throat before and you’re getting performance anxiety over a little butt plug?”

Another deep red blush covered Morty’s face before he finally inched his pants down.

“Hand me those...” Rick grunted,

And Morty did, kicking his pants and briefs over to Rick who seemed to be only somewhat paying attention to him.

“Here.” Rick tossed a small packet of lube towards Morty, some of the only help he was going to give him. Rick would be lying if he said he wasn’t lapping up the way Morty had to bend over to run his finaly lubed fingers along his asshole, before slipping one inside and teasing himself. The way his breathing picked up just a little more and how he tried to stifle it seconds later. Or even how he sloppily slicked up the plug only minutes later to slowly push it inside of himself, wincing only once it got to the base.  
Rick forgot how fucking needy that kid was about being filled.

“See, wasn’t so bad was it? Put these back on Morty, w-we’re running late.”

Rick wasn’t gentle about the way he pulled Morty’s new tail though the new rip in his jeans and boxers before he pulled Morty through to the counter.

“Alright Hal, you slimy asshole, here, 132 credits for the shit. H-here you go.” Rick slid over a strange card that Morty hadn’t seen before. Hal rolled his eyes, looking a little less than pleased since their first merry meeting.

“You’re a sick fuck Sanchez.” Hal muttered, running the card and sliding it back across the counter.

“Like I asked.” Rick quipped before taking the brown paper bag of stuff waiting for him and nearly dragging Morty towards the door.

“Don’t bring your _grandson_ to my shop again!”  
  
It punctuated their departure and it hung in the air of the car like an ominous cloud. It was Morty who broke the silence fist, almost a half hour later, with a question mumbled under his breath.  
  
“Eh? W-What was that Morty?”  
  
“I said w-w-what was in the bag..”  
  
“Oh shit.. Y-Yeah” the growing scowl on Rick’s face slowly ebbed away into something a little more neutral “You can poke around if you want Morty, b-but don’t touch the little balls ok? I’ll be pissed if you pop those. A-And hand me the little clicker.”  
In the bag was a few things. There was a bottle of red and purple liquid that looked like it was a liquefied nebula. It had some kind of strange lettering on it.  
  
“Lube” Rick commented nonchalantly, “Good shit, slicks shit up for hours Morty, l-like the WD-40 of lube, tastes like a-a-a-AUURrp. Tastes so good too Morty, different for each person, kinda like your favorite mouth to make out with tastes. S-So for some sucker it’s mint toothpaste, o-o-or for someone else garlic.”  
  
“I-is it garlic for you?” Morty asked, handing over the small squishy balls and what he assumed was the clicker.  
  
“What? N-No Morty. Jesus..” He glanced over though and looked Morty up and down, eyes catching on the fuzzy ears perked up on top of Morty’s hair. “Haha, fuckin’…fuckin’ money well spent..” a lewd little grin starting to grow at the corners of Rick’s mouth “T-Take a look-“ reaching out, Rick slammed his fist on the dashboard where a small compartment opened. Rick fished around for a moment before pulling out what looked like a compact. “Here.”  
  
What Morty saw in his reflection actually made him grin. Those curly furred ears on his head, they perked up and swiveled forward when he saw them, he tried to get them to turn back but they wouldn’t and only when he felt disappointed by that did they fall back along his head. Even the tail in his ass started to wiggle after a moment.  
  
“There ya go M-Morty. Those suckers won’t res-resp- React the way you want them to, it’s all based on your emotions, so your body language is riiight there in the open.” Rick explained while hooking a hard right in the ship  
  
“O-oh ok, s-s-so what brought his on Rick huh? Y-you get tired of the thrill o-of the whole, me and you t-thing? H-had to add in some extra flavor?”  
  
“Fuckin-“ Rick rolled his eyes almost as hard as he had turned the car and glared back at his grandson. “Don’t get ahead of yourself there Moooorty, I just know what a sick little voyeuristic freak you are, and w-w-what better way to get your needy little dick hard than to d-drag you ou-OUUUgh-out on the dance floor with me?”  
  
“D-d-d-don’t you think that’s a little, you know, degrading Rick?! I-I-I mean you didn’t.. Don’t you think people are gonna know, o-o-or get weirded out?!” Which was a pretty valid complaint from Morty.  
  
“That’s the point dipshit.” Rick grunted “T-They’ll see me holding your leash and they’ll know I’m gonna make you do a bunch a tricks a-and they’ll know without me having to do shit, that I’m gonna split your ass in half later.”  
Rick glance over in time to see Morty’s face turn an obscene shade of red, and those fuzzy little ears perk up, his tail tup drumming lightly against the seat. Rick just bit at his own lips with a nod of appreciation.  
  
“Y-Yeah that’s what I tho-OOUGH-ught”

* * *

  
  
The party took place at some kind of shack in the middle of nowhere again. On another asteroid, a ramshackle bombshelter looking thing with metal fused together from different parts. There was ships piled up all over whatever surface was free and even Rick had a hard time finding a place to land.  
The door was unassuming and locked tight. Rick’s knuckled rapped along the frame twice, paused, once, paused, five times.

A little slot opened where a mesh frame stood and a pair of black eyes looked back. “Name?”  
  
“Rick Sanchez and Pet.”  
  
“Which... Rick Sanchez”  
  
“For the love- C-137 Christ you piece of shit guard, Y-You add this mesh to keep me f-f-fro-“  
  
“Poking my greepin’ eyes out?! Yeah!” the eye-guard snapped shut and the door finally opened. ”Leashes are on the right, keep your dog close. Enjoy the party man...”  
  
The room was about ten degrees warmer inside than it was out. It smelled like breath and sweat. The floor vibrated under Morty’s feet and there was a thudding in his ears that came separate from the blast of music that reverberated inside of his head. This, here, now, was the collective heartbeat of hundreds of people moving against each other in tandem and it created a buzz in his body before he even approached the sea of skin and sensation.  
  
Before Morty even had time to take it all in and maybe adjust, Rick was buckling a black collar around his neck, pulling his head back and clipping a least around it. Morty choked, eyes focusing on Rick’s, body prone and tail tucking for a moment. The click of the collar fastening sealed his fate for the night had his cock throbbing in his pants already. He let out an unanticipated whine.  
  
“C’mon M-Morty. Drinks first, gonna get- get FUCKED up for this!” Rick all but cheered, and when Morty didn’t follow along on the lead, Rick gave it a small tug “C-C-C`mon Morty, d-don’t be a bad fucking dog.. Be a good boy h-huh?” Rick closed in on him, getting a little too close and when he was right on top of him, Morty tried to pull away. But Rick had wrapped that lead around his knuckles, making it impossible for Morty to pull away. “You follow me along-“ Rick purred, grabbing his chin a little too tight “A-And I’ll make it worth your while” he help up the clicker in his hand and the sack of what Morty could only assume were “treats”. The little balls from earlier.   
  
“O-Ok ok Rick..” Morty whined, following Rick to the bar that was less of a bar and more of a table in front of rickety wall filled with all sorts of drinks.  
  
“Something short and to the point. I’m here to get fu-UUGH-UCKED UP!” Rick laughed as he plopped himself down victoriously at the “bar”.  
  
“Yeah, sure, but make your dog get down,” the bar tender growled. He was a hulking thing, with tentacles going every which way to grab drinks. One of the tentacles was pointing towards Morty, half on his own stool. Morty looked back at the- thing- at the bar and rolled his eyes, plopping his ass down on the seat in an act of downright defiance. And yeah, Rick was impressed by Morty’s boldness for a moment, but he chose the wrong time to start showing that spine of his.  
  
“Morty.” Rick snapped “Down.” The snap of his fingers and the finger pointing at the floor were signal enough.  
  
“A-Aw Jeez Rick, c-c-come on I’m not, I don’t want to just, s-sit on the floor!”  
  
“I said get down Morty..” Rick growled this time.  
  
“R-Rick!”  
  
“M-Morty I ain’t gonna tell you again. Get. Down.” Rick was full out glaring at Morty, and Morty just glared back. After a moment of silence, Rick got up and out of his chair with a huff, and with speeds sometimes Morty forgot Rick had, he thrust his hand out and clamped down on the back of Morty’s neck, dragging him to the ground and nearly jamming his nose into the dirty floor.

“Y-you know if you were just a good boy, y-y-you’d have gotten a little treat Morty, b-but guess what? N-no-OOUGo-w we gotta make a show of you..” Rick’s breath was hot in Morty’s ear, dangerous and harsh and filled with an anger he wasn’t sure turned him on or terrified him. Rick pulled the clicker out and sat back on his seat. “S-Stay on the ground Morty..”  
Rick turned around to grab his drink and took a hard swig of it, the clicker in his hand sat lightly in his hand, his thumb circling over the small indent on the top of it, before he pressed down.  
  
Click.  
  
Morty let out a breathy moan, his arms locked up, shook, and his legs trembled. The tail was going a million miles an hour, but not because the clicker caused that to happen. No, the clicker caused a pulsing vibration to trail up all along Morty’s insides, a low vibration that grew more powerful and stopped, that little pulsing wave all the way up inside of him, making his guts tense and squeeze down on the thing inside of him. No one could hear it over the music. All they saw was Morty nearly dry-humping the air while his tail and ears showed just how excited he was, his tongue half out of his mouth as he let out a panting moan.  
  
“K-keep it down Morty, y-you gotta hold out w-while I finish this drink.” Rick warned, taking another sip, smaller than he wanted but fuck he was enjoying the show.  
  
Morty had his ass in the air, legs spread and hips rocking into nothing, just begging for some kind of stimulation to get him through the shit Rick was putting him through. Morty’s lips were parted as quiet little whines escaped him, his hands on the cold hard ground gripping for something and finding nothing. His whole body was pulsing in a wave of unexpected pleasure, drool starting to pool in the corner of his mouth.  
  
Another long sip later and Rick pressed the button again. A harsh click filled the room and Morty practically dropped onto the floor. He was panting and glaring straight up at Rick though, a look of pure lust and rage all over his face. They both knew how hard the other was after that little display.  
  
“Y-you gonna behave now?”  
  
Morty said nothing to which Rick rolled his eyes reached out and yanked Morty up by his collar  
  
“I said, are you gonna beha-aAUOOu-ave now?”  
  
“Y-yes Rick..” Morty whimpered, still a violent shade of red and still tenting his pants like he was a highschooler all over again. It had Rick’s throat dry even after he’d just downed his drink.  
  
Ricked turned back to the bartender, lips drawn into a tense line and that brow was trying very hard to remain from glaring at his own depravity and give away that he’d been swallowing down the urge to split without even properly enjoying the party, or admitting that Morty had that kind of effect on him when he’d fucked a hundred more interesting things in his lifetime.  
  
Five shots slammed back later and they were in a sea of bodies. The pulse that seemed to thrum across each living body in the club was a gunshot every two seconds into both of their bodies. The smell of skin and sweat was something Morty went noseblind to when he was in the middle of it, all he could smell was the shared breath all of them were gulping down. He had skin rubbing up against him in ways he’d only daydreamed about, hands on his shoulders lips on his ears and an ass grinding up on him in a matter of seconds. It didn’t matter that he was usually some sweaty nobody on the college campus  
  
Here?  
  
Here he was just another sweaty and eager body looking for some contact.  
  
Rick let him meander a little bit, enjoying a slick young body who was all too interested in getting handsy, which Rick wasn’t about to stop. They could each have their own fun right? And they did, breathing the same air touching the same people and like gravity finding each other again in all that heat. Rick gripped Morty’s hips something mean to drag him back against his crotch, dancing and swaying back and forth while the music rattled their bones and forced their hearts to beat in time. Morty leaned back into Rick’s chest and even Rick couldn’t keep his hands from wandering up and under the hem of that shirt, touching the soft skin of Morty’s stomach.  
  
Rick’s grin turned devilish when he grabbed the clicker and held Morty’s hips harder than he needed to and another snap of that clicker filled the air.  
  
“AAH!”  
  
Morty’s cry out was all the music Rick needed, and fuck he could feel that sucker buzzing against his own dick with Morty’s ass pressed so tight against it. It caused Rick to groan a nasty drawn out noise in Morty’s ear. He had to hold the kid up to keep his knees from giving out and fuck if that didn’t make him feel like Morty’s personal hero… He watched and felt Morty pine for him and howl for him, body shaking and weak hands scrabbling for purchase against Rick’s strong arms holding him up. When Rick wasn’t sure even he could stop himself from slipping his hands into Morty’s pants and just putting him out of his misery, he finally clicked the little remote again and chuckled. Morty collapsed against him.  
  
“Y-you’re suck a g-g-good boy Morty.” A hot breath against Morty’s ear. Morty couldn’t respond at the moment, he was a shivering mess of orgasm denial and shaking breath, straining erection throbbing against his pants. “You know what go-OAUO-od boys get right?”  
  
“A-Ah.. auh..” Morty’s eyes were having a hard time focusing. He was getting drunk on the feeling of people around them, pressing in on them even as Rick held him up.  
  
“That’s right Morty, they get rewarded.” Rick all but purred into Morty’s ear.

* * *

 

Rick almost kicked the bathroom door in, he might have actually. A bang loud enough to cause Morty’s ears to ring marked their arrival to a dingy, grimy bathroom. Fuck getting a motel, fuck leaving, fuck even having to walk to the car.  
  
“Anyone in here gets to clear out!” Rick threatened. After a moment, with no response, he grinned and shoved Morty towards the sink. “Good.. Smart move..” he muttered to himself, pulling out a small rod and aiming it at the door handle. A pink colored beam of light zapped from it and the whole knob froze over. Before Morty even had time to think about what that new device was, what they were doing in the bathroom or if he’d done something wrong, Rick closed whatever space was in between them and kept his mouth shut by bruising up those pretty pink lips with his teeth.  
  
Morty’s fists gripped the counter hard as he just moaned into that touch, too rough, too sour and tasted just the way he liked. His own hips rocked forward, tail banging on the underside of the bathroom counter back and forth from excitement.  
  
“Yeah who’s a good fucking boy” Rick growled around Morty’s mouth, two hands already shoved down the kid’s jeans and giving his ass a hard squeeze. Morty whined, and lulled his head back to allow Rick’s teeth more property to claim. Rick let out a noise of sheer appreciation when Morty wrapped his legs around his own eager hips and ground against his straining dick. It was easy to see the both of them wanted this and the lack of sanitary environment was not going stop either one of them.  
  
Rick gave up trying to leave bruises on Morty’s ass and decided his hands were better used to undo the zipper of Morty’s pants fumbling and shaking, while Morty finally decided to pitch in and help undo Rick’s belt.  
  
“Heh, an eager little shit huh? Y-y-you’ve been wanting this since yo-OUO-ue had to shove that plug up your ass huh?” Rick abandoned his pants for a second to grip Morty’s chin and force his eyes to stare at him.   
  
Morty was a mess of lazy nods and little hungry whimpers, eyes flicking down to glare at the belt buckle on Rick like it was some complex math equation and his trembling fingers were about to get an F on this impromptu test. But fortune favors the bold, and after a minute the buckle came undone, clattering to the ground. Morty’s zipper was as easy to take off as breathing, and those suckers were dragged down to Morty’s ankles with no grace or patience. Rick wanted Morty’s ass bare on the counter and he got his wish after one last tug on Morty’s briefs. The cold smooth stone of the counter a shock to Morty’s wagging ass.  
  
Rick did take two seconds to appreciate the view. Impatient as he was for this particular indulgence he wanted to at least enjoy the way Morty sat on the counter, knees crossed like he was trying to be decent. Morty’s chest and arms quivered though in the cold bathroom air, but his face, his lips, that endlessly wagging tail and those ears folded back just slightly, those all betrayed the display of modesty.  
  
“W-Wha-AOOUa-t are you crossing your legs f-for there Morty?” Rick’s coy tone bringing another blush to Morty’s face. “Y-you might as well un-c-ross `em. Y-you’re not fooling anyone here Morty. I know you’re hungry for my cock..”   
  
Slowly he brought his knees further apart and Rick slipped in between them with the ease and comfort of a favorite chair. Almost as soon as he was there, Morty’s legs clamped closed again around his waist.   
  
“G-good boy.” Rick hissed, wrapping his arms around Morty he started to kiss all over his body. Earlobes, neck, shoulder, taking special care to make a pit-stop at his nipples. Morty typically made the best kinds of moans when he was teased there and Rick wanted to test those pipes out, make sure they were still working and fuck if Morty didn’t let out a solid moan, Morty’s hands even slid into Rick’s hair to keep him there for a minute and Rick indulged him before finally abandoning his post to make it further down his smaller frame.  
  
When Rick finally made it to Morty’s hips he spread Morty’s legs even wider and kissed along every inch of him that wasn’t his dick. Sucking along the base of his dick, kissing his inner thigh and even being so bold as to mouth around the tendons next to his cock. He’d be a real asshole every once and a while and breath directly onto Morty’s shaft like maybe he might, but never once took him in.  
  
Morty, fucking straining to get some kind of attention got so bold as to grab Rick’s hair and actually try and shove him closer. But before Morty even had time to think about what he’d done, he felt the cold snap of the mirror on his wrists, head and upper back. Rick’s intense eyes and hands pinning him in place.  
  
“D-Did I give you permission to fuckin do that Moooorty?”  
  
The wind might not have been actually knocked out of Morty but the shock of it all certainly kept him from saying anything  
  
“Huh? Did I Mooorty?!”  
  
“N-No?”  
  
Rick just watched him and then finally pulled away, leaving Morty entirely on the counter.  
  
“Y-you know, you’re lucky you’re cute..” He was fiddling with his slacks, unzipping them and pulling them down just enough so he could slip out comfortably. “Y-you think you can follow some simple instructions Mooooorty o-o-or do you think that’s too hard for you?”  
Morty still wasn’t even sure what he did, but he fucking always felt small and ashamed when Rick drew his name out, like the name itself was some kind of playground insult.  
  
“Y-yeah Rick.. What.. what do you want?”  
  
“N-Not gonna give me any sass huh?” Rick’s brow piqued like he might have been kind of impressed. “G-Guess you really are hungry for my dick...”  
  
“Rick! W-what did you want me to do already? Jeez!”  
  
“Turn around, put your hands on the counter a-a-and don’t fucking move them from there. I-I-I see you stroke your dick or grab your hair a-a-and you’re gonna have to explain why you’re leashed up in here without your pants to the party guest who take their next piss in here.”  
  
“J-jeez you think that’s.. I mean you wouldn-“  
  
“Try me. I dare you. Touch your dick a-and see if I don’t leave you in here you disobedient shit.”  
  
Morty had room to debate, but the fear of being left there was palpable. So he turned his ass around, put both palms on the counter and kept them there. He could see Rick from the reflection in the mirror, but not enough to see exactly what he was doing.. He heard the crinkle of something and only seconds later did he have the heat and warmth of Rick’s hips against his ass.   
  
Rick was grinning at how fast Morty’s tail was going back and forth, but, all good things must come to an end. He was gentle about gripping Morty’s tail and pulling just so, releasing it from Morty’s body, and he could practically feel the shudder Morty gave in his own old bones. His ass was so perfect and ready for Rick that the whole scene played games with Rick’s heartbeat.  
  
A slicked up finger pressed into Morty’s asshole and another came around to grip Morty’s hips a little tighter than was needed. Morty, god bless his gross little heart, took the whole thing and didn’t hesitate to even rock back into Rick’s hand. Rick let out his own pleased noise at that bold little move and his grin widened, he tried another finger.  
  
“N-Nice to know that tail al-already s-st-stre-s.” Rick grunted “Widened that tight little ass for me.”  
  
It wasn’t until Morty was leaning back on Rick’s hang begging with his mouth half open, tongue almost out of his mouth, panting against the counter that Rick finally started to slick up his own dick and finally guided it towards Morty’s ass. The first few seconds of slowly inching himself inside were always his favorite. Morty was so tight and so warm and it took a little bit to take it all, but when he finally got settled, after Morty relaxed just a little around him, Rick felt like he was still seeing spots in his eyes from it all. He learned down and offered the smallest kiss in-between Morty’s shoulder blades,  
  
“G-good job M-Morty..” He had to catch himself for a bit, just feel himself in Morty as best he could “God- goddamn, ta-taking that whole thing like a-a champ. Fuck..”  
  
“Y-yeah?” It was small, but Morty felt proud of himself, that he could handle Rick. He tried to glance back at him from his place on the counter.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Morty’s body was shaking against the counter, feeling all of Rick in him like that made his head spin and his chest tighten. He loved how Rick made him feel, loved the way his hips pulled back to make Morty miss him only to roll forward and fill him up all over again. He felt a sort of swimmy feeling in his chest when Rick’s fingers wrapped around his hips so that he could drag Morty back onto his dick and god he could feel Rick’s grunts all up his spine.  
  
Wanting to keep to his word Morty kept his hands down on the counter, even when Rick leaned over him, one hand on the counter next to his own and another one on Morty’s shoulders to keep him pinned there. He kept his hands down and rocked his hips back into Rick, his body begging to be filled up by him. When Morty started moving back Rick let out an obscene noise and then laughed right into Morty’s ear which when straight to his already straining cock. The whole thing sent a shudder down Morty’s body and he matched it with his own needy whine.  
  
“Y-You fucking want more of me M-Morty?”  
  
Morty’s head bobbed, looking back as best he could. He was panting, hard to keep his eyes open as he pressed his forehead into the countertop.  
  
“Y-you wanna tell me what it is Morty, h-huh?”  
  
“C-C’mon Rick you-you-y-you know what it is..”  
  
“Nah, you gotta- you gotta tell your grandpa what you want there M-Morty.”  
  
“Rick.. d-don’t..”  
  
Rick snapped his hips forward, an audible smack filling the room and Morty let out his own depraved noise, his forehead fell heavy on the counter as he just panted his way through it.  
  
“What do you want Morty huh?”  
  
“J-Jack erm..”  
  
“What you want me to fist your Dick Morty is that it? Huh?”  
  
Once more Morty was quiet, face flushed and hidden, but nodding as he pushed his ass back onto Rick a little more, trying to suck more of Rick inside, trying to contain all of him.  
  
“Yeah s’that what you want?” Rick growled as he reached a hand down to take in Morty’s cock into his hands. Those fingers felt so good around it, hardened in all the ways Morty imagined they would be. “Y-you little freak..” Rick muttered as he leaned back down to give another small bite to Morty’s neck.  
  
With Rick’s fingers dragging over Morty’s cock, each pull of his hand, each snap of his hips had Morty’s head spinning faster and faster. All he could smell was Rick’s hot breath, tinged with alcohol, and their sweat filling the room. The music pounding from just outside the door was white noise to each pant and moan Rick sang into the bathroom, reverberating off of the tiles and into Morty’s chest.  
  
Rick got what he wanted, as Morty sang out, his back arched and head up screaming into the room when he came ropes under the counter. His whole body was a fucking mess of small shakes and quivers and it drove Rick fucking crazy to see those palms down on the counter, Morty’s fingertips bright white from pressing down so hard that the pink had left.  
  
He doubled over, finally letting Morty’s sensitive dick hang on it’s own while he wrapped that hand into the front of Morty’s shirt, balling it up in a sort of silent desperation. The hand along Morty’s hip got stronger as Rick crashed into Morty. Rick wasn’t far behind, the sound of Morty’s voice ringing in his ear like a gunshot carried him over the edge while he leaned down to bite Morty’s neck, muffling his own screams into the kid’s skin.  
  
He stayed in for just a bit longer that he needed to, until he couldn’t take it anymore. Morty was still there, knees fighting to keep him steady and his god damn hands still down on the counter, ass red and abused from where Rick had been… The image was gonna rest somewhere too heavy on his mind and in his chest, but for now it was picturesque and clandestine and he hated himself when he finally spoke to cut it short.  
  
“Y-you..” Ugh he was getting just a little too old for this kinda shit and he was having a hard time catching his breath “You listened for once in your life.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“Y-you can get up, y-you you’re gonna, you look like a mess.” One Rick wanted to get tangled up in all over again.

* * *

 

  
They didn’t stand too long for the party after that, Rick got a drink to go, Morty had a hard time keeping his eyes open and his legs hated each step it took to get to the car. His cellphone had two missed calls and then a text saying ‘Don’t wake anyone up when you FINALLY get back’ plus two more that said ‘Moms on the war-path.’ And ‘Seriously how long does it take to go shopping.’  
  
“Fuck em.” Was all Rick said as he started the car again, Morty nodded and let the phone lazily slip into his pocket. There was a cool breeze he wasn’t altogether alright with from the hole in his pants and boxers where his tail once was…  
  
“You know..” Rick mused for a moment, “I uh, you know, this whole shit, just us out here.. Aint too bad.”  
  
“Yeah.. Yeah I know.. S’nice..” Morty slurred as he brought his chair back to sleep on top of.  
  
“Wanna drive around a little more befo-OOUGH-uhg… Before going back?”  
  
“A-Actually yeah..”  
  
It was some kinda slow and sobering song on the radio that Morty fell asleep to while Rick hummed the lyrics, enjoying the idea of maybe waking up off of earth and just forgetting to ever look at his texts for a few weeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly this was to sate some sinners pet-play thirst so here you go you gross nerds <3  
> [Also obvs this isn't how traditional pet play works but I figured you all wanted Morty in a collar and tail being humiliated rather than 'Morty pretends to be a dog' for however many words]


End file.
